Cute Hamilton Ship One Shots
by wow-im-weird
Summary: Cute shipping one shots! Rated T because in a future chapter Eliza will swear, but that's pretty much it. Lotsa cute fluff! Hope you enjoy it! Used to be Cute Lams One Shots, so that explains the picture and why the first 6 chapters are Lams...
1. Nightmares

John jolted awake, and sat up, panting. He turned to the side, looking for his boyfriends comfort. _Alex, not again..._ He thought. He headed out of the room and into the kitchen, where his boyfriend was writing on his laptop. "Alex," he whispered, as not to scare him. "I had a nightmare… and I, um, kinda wanna talk…?" He knew it was babyish, but it was a really bad nightmare. Hamilton shut off his laptop, heading over to john. "It's alright john. What happened? Do you wanna talk about it, or just lay down?" "I-I think I want to talk about it…" Alex held john's hand as they went into the bedroom. He sighed, and began to tell his Alex about what he dreamed. "I-it was my dad… he was _really_ mad at me because I like you… he…" John stopped, clutching Alex's shirt. "I just don't want to lose you." He whispered. "It's scary thinking about it…" Alex hugged John. "I know… I know… it is pretty scary…" The two roommates were silent for awhile, not wanting to ruin the comforting silence. "You wanna watch the goldbergs? I recorded the new episode." Said Alex. "Yeah." Said john. "I'd like that a lot."

 **A/N: SO KEE-OOT! I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm typing this on google docs on my phone. I forgot to put uppercase on some words, sorry. Next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	2. Anime & Thunderstorms

John looked up at Alex, his head on his boyfriend's stomach. He felt comforted as Alex's stomach raised and fell in sync with his breathing. Alex was intrigued by the anime that was on, barely noticing anything around him, but still gently stroking John's extremely curly hair. _I hope he falls asleep soon._ John thought as Alex stroked his cheek. _It might thunder soon, not to mention it's almost 11:00 and we have exams tomorrow._ John whispered his boyfriend's nickname softly. "Lexie, it's 11:00, we have to turn off the TV." "C'mon, just for a little longer?" He whined. "It's the best part!" John sighed, shifting his position and putting his arm around Hamilton's shoulder, later pulling him into a hug, Alex happily returning it. They lay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other as if protecting them, when they heard a crash of thunder. Alex clutched at John's grey hoodie, letting out a small yelp. _Oh no I lost track of time! Ugh, it's my fault, an annoyed Alex is better than a scared Alex, I'm the one to blam! Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!_ Moments after the thunder, lightning illuminated the room, John seeing Alex's scared shivering body lying underneath the covers. He looked like he was about to cry, his large brown eyes widening with fear. His grip grew tighter. "John, I'm scared." He murmured meekly. It was a very rare moment, seeing him like this. Vulnerable, weak, and scared. "It's just a thunderstorm Lexie." John whispered, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "It's not a hurricane… you're not going to lose me." The shaking lessened. "John, why do you even like me? I'm so stupid." Hamilton murmured. John was taken aback. "W-what do you-" "you're funny and cute and you could do so much better than me. Your everything I'm not." "Don't say that Lexie. Listen to me- you're amazing and talented and strong. You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever want. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." They stared into each other's eyes, Alex's brimming with tears. "Laurens, I like you a lot. Do not throw away your shot." Laurens smiled, storm forgotten. "I won't." They leaned in, soft lips grazing another pair. That split second felt like eternity to them. They smiled and blushed, hugging each other. Hamilton closed his eyes, tired and drowsy. Laurens was to. "I love you John." Hamilton murmured. "And I always will." "I love you to, Lexie." Then they drifted off to sleep. And later Lafayette and Mulligan came back from the store, soaked, and took pictures, because blackmail!

 **A/N- I just realized I'm writing about** _ **historical figures.**_ **Oh well. O wrote this at a rec night they had, so I was in the corner and wrote it in my notebook. Was that to short, was it to long, was it good? Tell me in the reviews, I love hearing what you have to say! If you ask questions or have a request that's great to! Bye now! *pops into the Hamilton book and squishes the two together* KISS! NOW! Heh, sorry!**


	3. Prom Part 1

A/N- It's not a nighttime fluff thing this time, yay! It's Prom! Part one. Anyways, I'm posting this on my phone at like 7 in the morning, so sorry if it's not that good... please enjoy! High school au now, so yeah. NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL KISS! Also if your looking for like porn and stuff than leave right now. None of that will be in this story.

Alex knocked on the window to John's bedroom, smiling when he saw John come over and unlock the window. "What are you doing here?" He whispered happily. "I, uh, wanted to ask you something." He murmured, fiddling with his thumbs. "What do you want to ask?" John questioned. "Will... will you... will you go to prom with me?" He asked quickly, holding out a bouquet of roses in every color of the rainbow. "I know it's not very formal but I don't have the money for that and I really really like you and you know that and I really think that we could go to prom but only if you want to because I don't know if anyone else knows we're a couple but-" "Alex." John said, stopping Alex's rambling. "Of course I'll go." He blushed, and so did Alex. "Why do you think I wouldn't go with you?" He whispered, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. "You know I love you." Alex shrugged, nuzzling his head into John's shoulder. "I don't know, it's just nerve wracking." He kissed Alex's cheek and said "well, I guess you should go now..." "Yeah. Bye john. I love you." "I love you too." "Wait, John." Alex said as john turned around. He hugged John and kissed him on the lips. For about seven seconds before he pulled back and climbed out the window, blushing. John smiled happily, going back to playing his Xbox. He looked at the rose Alex gave him. I'm going to prom with Alex! He thought happily. And we kissed!

A/N- Crap that was short. Was it good? I hope so!


	4. Christmas Time!

**A/N-IMPORTANT! Xmas chapter, no offense to the real people, I just thought this would be adorable:3 A lot of this is based off my life (like how my friend slept in top of me and how we ship septiplier and I'm listening to Septiplier Away on repeat right now [i'm sorry MoonlightDreemur I told] and how we call each other Senpai. Do you ship us? Leave a review I wanna know and come up with a ship name we'll laugh :3) so enjoy and cringe cuz it's like 11:30 and I forgot to do my social studies and my teacher will murder me! Also tomorrow we have an hour until school starts cuz there was a delay so WHEEEEE. again, no offense to the real people. This'll be** _ **kinda**_ **sad. Sorry, happy holidays!**

John laughed, wiping dine frosting that Alex flicked at him off of his nose. "Why'd you do that?" He asked playfully. "Cuz your gingerbread house is to freaking adorable and mine needs to be better!" Alex whined. John's was covered in intricate details made with frosting, candy making beautiful patterns, while alex's was pretty standard. It wasn't bad, but it was nowhere near as good as John's. "Aw, it's okay, I finally found something that I'm better at!" Alex sighed, blowing a price of hair out of his face. "Yeah yeah. When are we gonna hang the ornaments on the tree?" He childishly questioned. "Soon Lexi, soon. Yes I'm still going to call you Lexi." He smirked, noticing the look on his boyfriend's face. Alex pouted for a moment before screaming "RACE YA TO THE TREE!" And bolting off to the living room (which wasn't very far, considering it was their college dorm).

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"It's so pretty…" john murmured, staring at the tree in awe, Alex's arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Sure is… uh.,." "What?" "I wanna come up with a cute annoying nickname for you but I can't!" He whined as john giggled. "Just call me Laurens, I like that." Alex smiled. "Sure thing, Laurens." John kissed alex's cheek, smiling. "There ya go." "Aw, john you're so cute." John blushed. "That just makes you cuter!" Alex said in a sing songy voice. "You're cuter." "No you are." "You are!" John insisted, playing with Alex's hair. They sat on the couch, alex's arm around john. "If you insist, I _am_ pretty adorable. SHIT I SOUND LIKE THOMAS NOW JOHN KILL MEEE!" He flopped on the sofa and stuck his tongue out. "Bleh." "Nuuuu don't dieeee I loove yooou!" John laughed. "Fine." He sat up. "Only for you though!" He turned on the TV as the new Simpson special started. "Love you Lexi." John murmured, snuggling into alex's grey sweater. "I love you to, my Laurens." John laughed. "Mine." Alex hugged john really tightly. "My john." John returned this with "my Lexi." And the two cuddled the whole night.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

John groaned, getting off of Alex (he'd bad slept on top of him the night before) and looked at the date. _December 19._ "Lexi." John whispered, stroking his loving fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Time to get up hon." "Mmm, don't wanna." He murmured. "To warm…" "it's Monday." "Ugh, fine."

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna watch a Markiplier video." We watched _Who's your daddy_ and we were all SEPTIPLIER AWAAAY (cuz we totally shipped it).

"Go get dressed Alex." I whispered. "Okay." "Dress in something warm this time! I don't want you coming home freezing like last time, I like warm Alex." "Okay Senpai, anything for you. I also like warm john."

John laughed and blushed as Alex kissed his cheek. He left to get dressed, leaving john alone in the bedroom. He sighed, beginning to change into his clothes for the day, when Alex came back in (he claimed to have forgotten something). John tensed. Alexander had never seen John shirtless. The reason wasn't because he was embarrassed- it was the scars. The bruises. The wounds that have never healed.

"John… What- what are those? What happened to you? Who did this?" He headed over to John, worried and scared. "John please tell me." He was beginning to cry now, tears making their way down his face. "I-it's nothing." "It's not nothing, John… Why didn't you tell me? What happened, John please tell me, this isn't okay…" "it's just… Alex it's nothing, don't worry about me I'm just worthless." Alex went over and hugged John. He felt tears making their way down his back, dripping from his boyfriend's face. "You're not worthless John." He whispered, gently stroking John's back. "You're not. John, you're amazing. You're the best boyfriend in the world. Why would you think-" "I am Alex, I am!" "No, you're not, you're amazing." He insisted. "Now please… Tell me what happened. John… please." Alex brought a delicate hand to John's face. He stroked his face. "I… if you know what I mean, I didn't have a very good childhood." "J-john… you never…" Alex hugged john, crying. "I'm so sorry, why did you… you didn't deserve it john! You didn't…" "Alex. It's okay, we're past this now…" "who. Who did it?" "M-my dad…" "well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here." John laughed. "You sound like a seven year old." Alex then said "TO FREEDOM!" And put on _Septiplier Away_ while running around in a bed sheet cape. He came back to the bedroom and said "Really john. Please don't hide things from me…" "okay Lexi." John kissed alex's head before Alex ran out of the room.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"John! John wake up!" Alex shouted. "It's snowing john, look!" Sometimes John forgot Alex had spent most of his life in Nevis. They never had snow there. It amazed Alex, the intricate patterns on each snowflake, the fact that they fell one at a time and yet made giant mountains in hours. He'd draw pictures of snow and give them to Alex. _December 23rd…_ John thought happily. _Just two more days._ "I'm up Alex, I'm up." The young man sat up, shivering and reaching for a sweater. "What day is it john?" "Um, the 23rd." Alex looked up happily, and stars seemed to shine in his pupils. "Two more days!" He tackled john into a hug. "This'll be the best Christmas ever! Know why?" He asked, booping John's nose. "It's snowing?" "Well, partially that. But I get to spend it with you!" Alex kissed john's cheek and headed to make toast. John heard him squeal. "Did you make this?" He asked. John nodded happily. "Do you like it?" "Of course silly!" They began to eat the giant banquet john had made. Pancakes, French toast, bagels. So much more. "Thank you Laurens!" "Your welcome Lexi. I love you." "You to."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Merry Christmas Lexi!" John said joyfully. "It's Christmas already?" "Yeah!" John pulled Alex out of bed. "Open your presents!" "I have presents? John you shouldn't have!" "I had too." "Oh, wow John!" He looked at all the presents on the floor. "For me?" "Yes silly!" Alex carefully tore off the golden wrapping. "A new notebook? Thanks john!" He reached for another one. John stopped him. "Open that one last. "Okay, peaches." "What?" "In calling you that now." "Fine, I guess it's fair."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Alex reached for the one john had instructed to open last. He gasped when he saw what was underneath. "J-john, you didn't…" "take it Lexi. It's yours." Alex held up the brand new MacBook Pro happily. "Thank you John, you're the best boyfriend ever!" John opened his gifts after. His favorite was the sketchbook and real artist markets and paints.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

They sat on the couch, John's legs on top of Alex's and his boyfriend's arm on his shoulder. "Thank you." Alex whispered. "For everything." He looked at john, taking his arm off his shoulder and holding his hand. "I love you. So, so much." "I love you to. And I will always love you. Until the end of time and beyond even that." Alex and john leaned closer, until their noses brushed against each other. Then Alex felt soft lips touch his own. He hugged john, who did the same. It was their first _real_ kiss. That was longer than a few seconds. They only stopped when they needed to take a breath. "Thank you." They leaned in and kissed yet again. _Thank you Alex… for everything._

 **A/N- WHOO THAT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE! Yay. You'd better enjoy it, it has 1,498 words!**


	5. AN (I am changing this)

**This used too be just Cute Lams One Shots, but I want it to be a bunch of different ones!**


	6. 524 Words of PURE SADNESS

**A/N- This may be very sad... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JEFFERMADS! I am killing myself here-_- I wrote this with my BFFFFFF MoonlightDreemur. Please check out her account on Wattpad.**

 **Lams**

"Alex.." John choked out, tears streaking the the dirt and blood on his face. "No, john save your strength. You'll be okay… y-you have to be okay…"

"Lexi… I love you… s-so much…"

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be okay… please… I need you to be…"

"You're so strong… you can… g-get through this…"

I began to realize that, no matter how much I pleaded, John, my John, was going to die. And there was nothing I could do.

I kiss him, one last time.

"Goodbye… my baby girl… you'll forever live in my heart…" I mutter.

"I'll…" a cough. He spits up blood.

"Always l-love you. Forever…"

Now I'm crying too.

"Tomorrow they'll be more of us…" John whispers.

"Telling… the story of… tonight." The last word is barely audible, not even a whisper.

He closes his eyes. I lay against his chest. His breathing is rough and quick. The bullet lodged in his abdomen. The blood still stains his perfect face. Then, it stops. Everything stops.

"John… no… please!" I desperately cry out to him, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I… I need you." That's all I can get out, before I lie on the ground and sob.

I cry for John.

I cry for my mother.

I cry for Washington.

I cry for my friends.

I cry, until my tears don't come and I think. If I can't live without John… why live at all?

I compose one last letter.

I send it to my only friends.

Finally, I take out the knife, remembering exactly how it happened.

 _John-_

 _I stood at the abandoned fair ground. "Do you really think we're going to get killed?" Asked my old friend Nioami. "Yeah, this is dangerous." I said. Suddenly the dry sound of a gunshot rang through the deserted fairgrounds. I felt the piercing sting of a bullet through my abdomen. I collapsed onto the ground. A warm, red liquid drizzled down my side. All of my old South Carolina friends and Peggy, were there. They screamed. "Guys," I choked out. "I'm gay," I mumbled weakly. "I KNOW THAT JOHN!" Peggy shouted, crying but angry I was cracking jokes at a time like this. "And I have a really nice b-boyfriend, h-his name is Alex…" I smiled, beginning to lose consciousness._

 _Then I see him. Standing over me._

" _Alex…"_

I don't even cry. Most people on TV cry when they do this. But.. I just can't. I'm relieved.

I only stayed alive for him.

Now… why should I?

I grip the knife, tighter, and bring if down.

Pain. It hurts. It's okay… I'll be fine… I'll be with John. I'll… I'll…

I hear a voice. Two voices.

They're telling me to stop.

… Laf? Herc?

I don't want them to see me die.

I can feel my life ebbing away.

My time is almost up.

Have I done enough?

 _John… I'll be with you soon…_

 _Tomorrow they'll be more of us._


	7. Jeffermads And Lams

**Lams & Jeffermads**

"Oh, you wanna go? You little-"

"Don't you dare say whatever you were gonna say! Unless, it's that I have fabulous hair, because you know I do!"

"Your hair is stupid!"

"Okay that's it, you-"

Thomas was interrupted by James, who said "um, Thomas, I don't think you should-"

"OH GO RUN HOME TO YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" Alex screeched.

"What the- how'd you know?"

"Wha- I was literally joking!"

"Oh…well. I'm gonna…go now...bye…" Jefferson shuffled away with James.

"Well that went...well." John said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, sure."

-time skip brought to you by my math teacher's calculator socks-

Jefferson had a pair of binoculars, and was waiting out of Hamilton's window with Madison, trying to get dirt on Hamilton.

Finally, Hamilton came into the room. "Maddy! Maddy wake up!" Jefferson shook his boyfriend. "He's here! Let's spy on him!"

"John… it's raining…"

Jefferson's hair was soaking, and Madison was patting it. "Jeff, your hair is so poofy…"

"Shush! I love you, but I also love spying on Hamilton, and that came first."

"Wait, you did wha-"

"Shhhh!"

Jefferson kissed him to shut him up.

He watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.

-/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-

"Alex… it's okay. You are fine. You… you're strong."

Alex melted into John's arms. The two lay in silence for a moment, never wanting the moment to end. There was a flash, and the sound of thunder rang throughout their ears. Alex gripped onto John tighter, trembling. "I… thank you." John whispered. "For everything." "I love you john… so much…"

"I love you to."

Maybe, Thomas thought, Alex hasn't done anything wrong…maybe…it's just me. A tear managed to escape from his eye.

Madison looked at Thomas. "You ship it, don't you?"

"...maybe." He angrily mumbled.

"They're cute! You have to!"

"Fine, maybe I ship it a little. A lot."

James squealed. "Yay!"

Thomas looked down. "W-we can g-g…go n-now…" he said, his voice starting to shake.

James put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Jeffy?"

"I just…I just…I'm a terrible person that nobody likes!" Jefferson's voice was cracking now.

"T-Thomas! Where did that come from, people like you!"

"Who then? I-I don't… I'm basically a hypocrite now! I…I just…"

"Jeffy… I love you." James hugged his boyfriend, who was crying now.

"I always just…hold in my feelings...and I cry to much…and…"

"Shh, everything's okay now I promise. You wanna watch Mean Politicians and eat chocolate chips?"

He nodded. "Ye…"

The two head home with John and Alex spying on them the next night. They do that every Tuesday now.

 **Hi! I'm mad at my brother because he told my mom to look up Lams. Wrote this with MD. Wish her a happy birthday, it's tomorrow.**


	8. LE SHIPPING WAR!

SHIP OFF

Which ship is the cutest?

As Jefferson watched Alex and John hugging, he got jealous.

"BUT JIMMY JAAAMES," he whined, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CUTEST COUPLE."

"Well, Thomas, Kingbury is a thing now… I think it's those two third graders."

"I know!" Thomas snapped his fingers. "We'll have a Ship Off! Oh, and I got you this flower…"

James sneezed. "T-thank you Thomas."

Suddenly, Moonlight stood up from her desk, Philip on her shoulders. "Everyone shut it! Philip has something to say!"

"I declare a shipping war!" Philip squeaked.

"I'll get the third graders!" Thomas said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Let ze shipping war… begin!" Laf declared.

And that's where it all went to shit.

John and Alex held hands most of the time, and Alex gave his boyfriend (well, it's kindergarten, so as much as a boyfriend as possible) a heart shaped piece of paper.

Thomas and James went outside to the small flower patch, and blew dandelions to make wishes.

Seabury and 'King', as he insisted on being called, talked and made cute paper crowns, and whispered stuff in each other's ears.

"Ms. Moonlight! We need to get Vanessa!" Usnavi shouted across the room.

"YES!" Moonlight said, picking up the phone to call Vanessa's teacher, which happened to be Moonlight's friend who loved to ship things.

"WE NEED VANESSA."

"Why?"

"Because we're having a fluffy shipping war."

"A what? Why are the kindergarteners having a war?"

"A shipping war."

"... what."

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"I GOT VANESSA!" Moonlight shouted.

"It sounds like you're kidnapping someone." George sneered.

"Minus 20 cinnamon roll points."

Just then, the room became covered in a sparkle cloud. When the sparkles clear, FF is standing there with a shipping shirt.

"SENPAI WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" She ordered. "And why is Philip so ADORABLE!" Let the squealing commence.

"What's a Senpai?" Philip asked, looking up at Moonlight with sparkly anime eyes.

"EEEEEEEE! THAT IS TOO CUUUUTE! Oh great I'm tamaki now." FF rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Moonlight, is that your girlfriend?" Phillip asked. FF burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"Pfffffft, oh my god he is the cutest thing ever! No I'm not her girlfriend, but some people ship us." She explained, standing up and brushing her shirt off. "Oh no, I almost smudged septiplier!"

"Senpai. No."

"Senpai yes~"

"Actually, Philip, sort of?"

"I agree with her. I don't know what the hel- I mean, heck my life is right now. I cope by punching pillows. Like Daveed!"

Philip shouted, "FF AND MS. MOONLIGHT ARE IN LOVE!"

FF's face went bright red. "P-Philip!"

Moonlight, also red in the face hugged her girl-I mean friend and said, "It's ok."

"Oh my gosh, people are gonna ship us so much…" FF muttered. "Is it bad I'm kinda maybe sorta just a little bit okay with that…?" She then proceeded to hide in the corner that Jimmy James usually went in.

Moonlight shuffled into the corner. "It's ok."

"Okay but let's focus on some other ships now, kay Senpai? It's supposed to be a shipping war. Also cuz I'm like flipping out cuz LINAMON ROLL WAS DOING THE MARCH IN LONDON OH MY GOSH!"

Meanwhile, while the two were fangirling, on the other side of the war, Alex cuddling John like he was going to effing die in 3 hours.

Also, smol tissue boi was floofing Thomas's hair. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Usnavi and Vanessa were holding hands and chatting, watching Maria put on crayon eyeliner. This time it was very overdone.

Somehow, Abuela knew Moonlight's class was having a shipping war, and made Usnavi cookies for Vanessa.

FF tried to steal them, but failed miserably.

"Nu FF. No stealing cookies!" Moonlight scolded.

"But they look so goooood!" She whined.

"Nu."

"Okay."

Okay, so this is a chapter in MoonlightDreemur's fanfiction, and I helped write it. Vote~ which ship should win the war~ will be posted on my profile I feel you'd like to contribute. Have a great day! Btw, today is phillip's birthday!


	9. Sad Stuff (kind of)

A/N-

Here's another crappy story by me! This isn't historically accurate because john died after Philip was born but whatever. Yesterday was my birthday so... yeah.

It had been a year since John had died. A year since Alexander's life changed forever. And six months since Philip had been born. He and Eliza would sing to their son, and teach him at an early age. He had already learned how to babble a few words. Tugging on his mothers dress, he said, rather loudly,

"Muma, i wanna foo!"

"Of course, darling." Eliza started a sandwich for him, cutting it in the shape of dinosaurs. "Here you are." She set the plate in front of him, and sat down. She had to make sure he didn't choke, or make a mess.

Alex walked in.

"Argh, Jefferson is a little b- um, bad boy. Yeah that's what I meant…"

Earning a glare from Eliza, he sat down next to Philip.

"Hey little buddy." Ruffling his son's hair, he smiled.

"Hi papie!"

"You good?"

"Ya! Pilp is gud!"

"Yeah."

Later that night, Alex was tucking Philip into fed as usual, when he noticed something.

"You look like John."

"Who dat?"

"My boy- my best friend. He was nice."

"Da I wanna meet joh"

"Sorry son, we're not gonna be able to do that…"

"Why no?"

"He's… not here anymore."

"Like turtle!"

"What?"

"Meh fren! He name turtle! He say he left but he back now!"

"Heh. You have an imaginary friend right there."

"Whazat?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep. Mommy won't like that you're up."

"Awww."

"Night."

"Night da!"

? POV

"Alex…"

"Turtle you k?"

I looked down at the kid. "I'm okay. I just… I used to know him. Before I left."

"You should say hi!"

"I don't think he can see me."

"Why no?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I really don't."

"But adults know evthing!"

"That's a nice thought. Now your father is right, you need some sleep."

Philip pouted, but lay down. He was asleep in less than a minute.

I miss Alex. He's right here, but… he can't see me. He can't tell me it'll all be alright, or that I'm okay.

It's all useless anyways. At least for me. Philip might have a good life. He's living with the most amazing person on the planet.

I wonder if I could just… see him, one more time.

He is in his study at this time, usually.

I checked, but he wasn't there. I heard something in the living room. It sounded like crying.

There, I saw Alex. He was a complete mess, eyes swollen and red, face streaked with tears. In his hands… were my letters. I almost started crying myself. He still cared.

"John… I miss you… I want you back…"

"Alex I'm here…"

It's no use, but I comfort him. He can't hear me, but… it feels right to help him. I always have.

"I still love you… John, I just want you here…"

"Alex I love you too… please see me… please…"

Does the universe want is to be apart, like an opera? But at the end it's always okay. Will we be okay?

"Philip! It's your birthday, wake up!"

"Hm?

"You're twelve!"

"Oh okay. Can I sleep longer?"

"Your presents are in the other room." I coax.

"YES!"

He bolted out the room. Thankfully he had pajamas on.

Why did he have to go and die? He was too young. Only 19. He died. Gun to the chest.

He's dead now. He's with me.

But he's still dead.

Alex… he's going to kill himself. I don't want him too! He has so much to live for..

"Please! Alex, don't!"

I try to stop him from plunging the knife into him, but to no avail. I phase right through it.

"A-Alex… no…"

"John…?

"Alex!" I begin to cry, and run towards him, sinking into his arms. "Why did you do that?"

"I… I couldn't live without you anymore… and then Philip died and it was t-too much."

"I had to watch… it was too… Alex.."

"You stalker." He laughed. I smile.

"Well we're here together now." Alex took my hand. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"That's okay. We can just stay here for a bit."

For a moment, we just stand there. The gap between us was about an inch. Alex closed it.

"Um… okay what the hell is going on here?"

"P-Philip! Y-you… uh I um…"

"... I'm not even gonna ask."

ALTERNATE ENDING*

I grab the knife. Wait- I did what? I see Alex looking up at me. "Please… d-don't die…" I murmur, crying.

"John…?" He hugs me. "I'm not even gonna ask how you're here."

I hug back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	10. Um idk lol

F*CKING LAMS~

Eliza be mad cuz Alex ran away from her in their arranged marriage. And she's really mad. It's funny I promise you. Rly. I can't tell you cuz it ruins the surprise but it's great.

"Good morning, Alexander." Eliza opened the curtains, filling the room with bright morning sunshine.

"Ugh- um, good morning."

"Tomorrow is a big day."

"I know, honey do we have to talk about this in the morning?"

"Yes, Alexander! We are getting married!"

"Well duh."

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your little friends!"

"Okay then, geez." Alex sighed. Another day closer to the worst day of my life…

Alex and John were both forced to marry women they hardly knew. It's not that he doesn't like her, but…

"Alex. You're staring into space again. Please stop."

"A-Angelina!" Eliza ran into her sister's room, sobbing. "I can't find Alex anywhere, and the wedding is in an hour!"

"I'm sure he's just nervous. Or maybe he doesn't want to see you before the wedding–they say it's bad luck."

Another 30 minutes passed.

"Angie… what are thirty ways to murder somebody with a tampon?"

Angelica looked surprised for a moment, but then said, "well, you could put a knife inside of one, or…"

"Alex!" John ran towards him happily. "I thought you weren't gonna show up…"

"John, I would cross the world the be with you."

"You're just exaggerating.."

"No, I would."

"You're so cute when you're trying to flirt."

"Oh, wait, let me just turn off my phone. I don't want Eliza, like, y'know, trying to track us."

"She doesn't even know me."

"I know."

Alex pulled out his phone. "Oh shit. She's heading towards us. How much longer until the plane gets here?"

"About a half hour. How far away is she?"

"About eight miles."

"Well it'll be hard for her to get in. She doesn't have a ticket."

"But she's with Angelica."

"Oh f-"

"John."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be."

The two decided to buy a donut. Alex got a coffee and a cinnamon donut, while john got strawberry frosted because he is smol and pure.

"Flight 7, boarding now." The loudspeaker announced.

"Are you ready?"

"As long as you are." The two lovers, hand in hand, boarded the plane, smiling as they did so. Sure they were leaving everyone behind, but who gives a crap about them?

Also halfway through the flight john fell asleep on alex's shoulder ^0^

A/N- hELLO PEOPLES! I count you as frens if that is ok but if not then that's okay I just want to feel loved. Did you like it…? Don't forget, reviews are great, and I always read them! If you are going to criticize, please have it be constructive, and not 'oh this sucks'. Have a great day!3 aLSO I NOW HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL it's FreakishFangirl just like this so Igbo you wanna check that's out then that's cool... bai *floats away on a Kawaii potato*


	11. WhOoPs

Sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while, I just have no ideas, but I'm writing a Soulmate AU thing for them now. Sorry again! I've been working on Great Comet oneshots that I'll post soon, which is a play based on War and peace in the theatre next to Hamilton, and I'm on a trAIN heading to see it now! Sorry again!


	12. WHOOPS2

**Im SO SORRY for not updating! So much has happened but I'm here and working on a new one shot! Please forgive me I'm not dead!**


	13. Raise A Glass To Freedom

So I thought of making this an animatic but I CAN'T DO THAT OBVIOUSLY so here we are. Sorry for not updating. This will be short.

I catch a glimpse of the other side. I see Washington, Philip, my mother… Laurens. I hurt all over. Everyone I loved is crowded around him, smiling down at me. Laurens is smiling. He's holding out his hand. I reach out to take it. "Alexander!" Eliza. I see hurt from his face. Choose. I tell myself. I look between the two of them. I smile weakly at my wife. "I'll see you on the other side." I let go. "Raise a glass to freedom…" I whisper, as John says it with me. I take his hand. Suddenly, everything I know fades. I'm home again.

SO SHORT I KNOW BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT!


	14. i can't write

This one should be a LOT longer, sorry about last time guys!

Where am I? John walked around on an unseen floor, surrounded by darkness, shadows, and nothing. "Hello?" He asked softly, calling to no one. "Anyone?" He felt a tug at his lower abdomen, as if he was being plucked from a bowl of candies. Suddenly, he was in a very familiar place. A man sat on the edge of a bed. He shuddered and had his face in his hands. "Alex?" No response. "Alex, it's me. Can you… can you hear me?" He crept closer to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't feel Alex. He couldn't feel the wind, or the heat from the candle, or Alex. He just felt cold and empty. "No…" Suddenly the memories washed around him. The blood. The gunshot. He glanced down at the letter in his lover's hands. From his father. Tears dripped down Alex's face as he read it over and over, hoping it wasn't true. John couldn't do anything. "Alex, please, don't cry… I'm right here… I'm here…" Nothing. Alex- his Alex- was crying, and his own fucking wife was happily cooking dinner. Surely she had noticed the signs that we were more than what the world thought of us? Had she bothered to read Alex's letters? "Lexi…" All he could do was watch. And watch. And watch. Hoping, one day, he would see Alex again, and be able to comfort him, and love him, and kiss him again.

John looked at Alex's sleeping form. He had hardly slept in months. John had been thinking- if he really was…. dead, could he haunt someone, or alter and visit someone's dream? What would happen if he did? Here goes nothing.

White. That's all he saw- white. And Alex. "Alex! Alex!" He ran over. "John?" He looked happy, confused, every emotion anyone could think of. "Is it really you?" John nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I missed you, Lexi." At this point, Alex didn't care if it was a dean, or an illusion, or anything else. He didn't want to ask. He wrapped his arms around John, embracing him. "John… please, don't leave yet." Alex whispered into his shoulder. "I won't leave. I never left." John said back. "John, I love you, so, so much… please come back…" Alex felt tears streaming down his face. "I want to, Lexi, I love you more than anything. I don't like to see you suffer."

"I can't go on like this, John. I just can't go on without you…"

"Don't say that. I'll be there every step of the way. And when you're old and dying, I'll still be there." Alex just cried into John's shoulder. "Can I… can I kiss you?" Alex asked, blushing. John smiled. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Alex's. It felt so real. "Alex, please don't forget that I love you."

"Never." Alex smiled.

"I'll see you on the other side." Laurens knew Alex was talking to him. He was so close. They gazed into each other's eyes. Eliza sobbed into the bed as Angelica comforted her. "Raise a glass to freedom." John whispered to Alex. Alex looked to John, and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He whispered with his last breath. Finally, the pain ceased, and the two were in each other's arms again.

It's 10:30 at night okay I don't know what I'm doing and my nose bled for almost an hour today I'm suffering from blood loss and sleep deprivation. This is cheesy and shitty. Please ignore my entire account.


End file.
